


In Flagrante Delicto

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Kyle assumes Hal is cheating on John, he decides to confront him.





	In Flagrante Delicto

It was obvious that Hal and John were together, although Kyle thought that they were probably trying to keep it secret. John would care about the fact that he was the head of the corps, and dating someone who was working for him, even if Hal wouldn't. If you knew them well you could see it, John didn't really tend to touch other people unless he knew them well, and even though Kyle would class himself as one of John's closest friends, he knew that John never touched him as much as he touched Hal.

Plus, one time Kyle had pushed open the door of John's office, hoping to hand in a report in the five or so minutes before it would be declared late, only to find John pressing Hal down onto the desk, his teeth latched onto the pilot's skin. Not wanting to see anything else that he wasn't supposed to, Kyle had immediately fled the scene.

And then there was the fond smile that John gave Hal when he thought that nobody was looking, including when he had just been reprimanding him, and the way that their touches lingered slightly longer than was socially acceptable, Everything that they did highlighted the relationship, so anyone who was looking could definitely see it.

All of this meant that Kyle hadn't been able to believe his eyes when he walked into the breakroom one day and saw Hal straddling Guy Gardner's thighs. The two men's faces were close together, and, as he watched, their tongues became intertwined.

Kyle had blinked and found that clearer eyes didn't make believing what he was seeing any easier. As far as he had been aware, Hal almost revered John, he had assumed that there was no way that Hal would ever betray his former partner, and Guy... Guy was possibly the only person who held John in higher esteem than Hal did.

Kyle backed out of the room and thought the three men's relationships over in his head for a while, and unfortunately, there was only one explanation that he could see. Hal must have been cheating on both of them.

"We need to talk," he said the moment that the door to Hal's quarters slid open, he'd decided to just show up at the man's door that night so that he could make a few threats. Kyle hated the way that the older man's face wrinkled in confusion, like he didn't understand what Kyle was talking about. "About John and Guy."

"Is something going on, Kyle?" Hal asked, and then a look of fear crossed over his face. "Are they hurt?" Either Hal was lying, or he was stupid, and... no, it was probably both, he could be both. Kyle would never accuse Hal of not being stupid.

The younger man gritted his teeth. "I saw you with John. You looked pretty... busy," he waggled his eyebrows so that Hal couldn't possibly misinterpret what he was saying, "and I saw you with Guy, you looked busy there too. Let me tell you, I didn't like what I saw."

Hal took a sharp intake of breath. "Kyle," he said, and his voice sounded slightly shaky, but Kyle could have been imagining that, "It's not what you think."

"You know what?" Kyle bit out. "Save it. I'm not going to tell John and Guy about this, because it would only hurt them, and unlike some people, I'm not out to hurt them. But you... you should break things off with them. If you care about anything that isn't your dick, that is."

Feeling ever so slightly proud of himself, Kyle turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring every single explanation that Hal attempted to hurl in his direction.

His feeling of pride lasted precisely 18 hours, he managed to get through the rest of the night and the next workday without seeing Hal, who had apparently asked for leave on Earth. Kyle's only worry about that was that he might have been carrying on with Ollie as well, but if that were the case, he would just have to tell the other Earth Lanterns. Humming, he waited for the door to John's office to slide open again, only to see John and Guy in much the same position that he had seen John and Hal.

"Uh," Kyle said intelligently. "What are you two doing?"

The two men jumped apart, and John immediately started smoothing down his uniform. "Rayner, you really need to learn to knock."

"Sorry," Kyle said, it was impossible for him not to apologize when John was reprimanding him, "I was just... what about Hal?" He felt like he was missing about five or six steps in this story.

"Wanted some time on Earth suddenly, for some reason," Guy grumbled, "or we'd have been indulging his double penetration kink."

Kyle had never wanted to know about that kink, and John must have felt similarly, because he buried his face in his hands. "You're both fucking Hal?" He felt like his head was swimming.

"What can I say, the dude's a slut, he sampled both our meats and he wanted both." John clamped a hand over Guy's mouth.

"That's not what happened," he explained, taking pity on Kyle, "but this is a poly thing, the three of us are together."

A weight settled in Kyle's stomach. "I think I need to go to Earth too."


End file.
